Little Dragon
by PerdreySNH
Summary: This story follows the life of Charlie Weasley after he moves to Romania. He now goes through being away from home, learning new skills and meeting friends that will be with him through the rest of his stay in Eastern Europe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have hundreds of Charlie Weasley stories started and someday I'll finish them but I have another one that has playing around in my head and so here goes. I hope you enjoy :-)**

 **Title: Little Dragon**

 **Word Count: 1,113** (not including A/N)

 **Characters: Charlie Weasley** (Main) **, OC**

 **Rating: T** (To be safe)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise, the Harry Potter world belongs to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

"There are plenty of jobs here, Charlie. You could maybe even ask Albus to let you help out at the school with the animals there? Why go over 1500 miles away?" Molly fussed, starting to get emotional once again at the idea of one of her children leaving. Sure, Bill had moved out last year so he could be closer to work but at least he was still in the country. This was different. Charlie was leaving home and going to ROMANIA, a foreign country with poor floo connections and where it takes an owl about three days to travel each way. It wasn't like Molly could just pop in to see how he was doing and this is what worried her the most – she wouldn't be able to make sure her son was safe and she was scared.

"Please, mum, don't worry about me. If the slightest thing happens – even if it's just that I break a mug – I will let you know, okay?" He said as he hugged his mother once more. "My portkey will be leaving soon so I need to go. Once I get unpacked I will send you a letter so you aren't worrying. Sound good? I love you, mum." Charlie told her, thankful none of his siblings were in the room in fear of being embarrassed. He pulled away and kissed her cheek before lifting the old brown boot and grabbing his trunk in his other hand before the expected feeling of viciously being pulled from his navel came.

The pulling stopped and Charlie fell to his knees in what seemed to be a foyer. A man smiled and offered his hand to help Charlie up and he gratefully took it. "Welcome to the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. You are Charles Weasley, correct?" The man asked, picking up a pen and clipboard, crossing off a name once Charlie nodded.

"I only get called that when my mother is angry, though." He chuckled. "I'm Charlie. I'm really here…" He breathed out a sigh of relief and looked around him, going 360° before facing the man again. "Who did you say you were?"

"I didn't. My name is Sorin Dalca." The man introduced with a smile. He was the same height as Charlie but looked in his thirties and his dark hair had receded a lot at the top. "Your room is through that door and down the hall. It is number 24. When you get there, a leaflet will be on the bed with everything you need to know. There are no locks on the door, but can only be entered by someone registered with the Sanctuary and are barred to be entered by anyone but the owner of the room after 10PM. I hope you enjoy working here." He smiled once more before there was another thud as a girl arrived by portkey.

Charlie waved before heading to find his new room. He was amazed at how long the hallway looked but he kept on going until he arrived at room 24. He pushed open the door and was greeted by a larger room than he expected. He was under the impression that he would come across maybe a small room with a bed, desk, wardrobe and bathroom, based on the distance between each door. Instead he was greeted by a joint kitchen, living and dining room with three doors leading off from it. Along with the surprise of a large room, there was someone on the sofa.

"I wondered when my roommate was getting here. I'm Andrei Ridgebit, nice to meet you. Is this your first time working with dragons?" He asked, stretching out a hand for him to shake.

"Charlie Weasley, I finished school last year at Hogwarts so yeah, this is my first time working with dragons." He hesitated then asked, "Ridgebit… As in a member of Harvey Ridgebit's family?" Charlie asked, pulling his trunk towards one of the doors to see which room was his.

"Greet Grandpa Harvey." Andrei smirked, "Feel intimidated yet?" He asked jokingly. "My father and uncle are running the place at the minute. Myself, two of my brothers and one of my sisters are also working here along with my two cousins. You'll meet them all eventually."

Charlie nodded and went into the empty bedroom and started to unpack. "What are their names?" He asked to make conversation.

Andrei came to the door, watching Charlie as he spoke. "My father is Harvey II and my uncle is Dracul. My two cousins are Petre and Wadim but I doubt you would run into them as they mainly go between other sanctuaries to transport forms or dragons. My older brother is Stefan. My younger brother is Sora and his twin is Kaida. Sora and Kaida would be your age if you have only finished school. Sora and Kaida are in room 22. My brother who doesn't work here is my eldest and is Harvey III. He is getting married soon and decided to find a safer job. My youngest sister is still in school, Audrey." He came over to sit on the bed. "How about you? Big or small family?"

"I am one of seven." Charlie grinned, looking up at him. "One older brother, four younger brothers and a younger sister. Bill is living in London and started working as a curse breaker last year in Gringotts bank. My younger brother Percy is going into his fifth year, a know-it-all but he's my brother no matter how annoying he can be. Then there are the twins who are complete pranksters and in their third year. Ron is a first year and Ginny still has a year to go before starting Hogwarts."

"I think we are going to get on well, Charlie. Any questions about the sanctuary, just ask me. The leaflet on your desk is good but not great." He smiled and left the room again.

Once the man had left, Charlie finished unpacking then started his letter. He didn't plan on sending it just yet but he was going to at least start it.

" _ **Dear Mum,**_

 _ **So far, so good. Unpacked and ready to get started. I have a bedroom to myself and only have to share the main room with one person who happens to be the great-grandson of the founder of the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary! I'll write to you every day but only send the letter at the end of each week or two so as not to tire my owl too much.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Charlie."**_

Charlie smiled and put the start of the letter in the top drawer of the desk in his bedroom. He would finish it soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Please feel free to R &R, I am determined to keep this story going so I'd love it for you all to stick with me and leave comments :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Word Count: 1,199**

 **Total Word Count: 2,312**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise. The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

The next day was spent on a tour – led by Sorin Dalca - of the Sanctuary and detailed talks about each of the seven dragon species which the sanctuary currently housed. The new employees of the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary were also informed on the expeditions to find the five other known breeds so as to bring them back and try increase population. After the induction, everyone was split into teams for the year. Out of the twenty new comers, only eighteen had turned up to the induction day and so in the teams of four, Charlie happened to be in a team of just two: himself and Jackson Blake, an American guy.

"Who are the two missing guys?" Jackson asked as Sorin walked past. He and Charlie were sitting on one of the sofas in the foyer while the other teams had gone to different areas of the Sanctuary.

"Sora and Kaida Ridgebit. They went on an expedition last week. They won't be back for a day or two most likely but you can go ahead and work until they arrive." Sorin smiled at the two boys kindly then continued on to the front desk.

"Looks like we are being showed up by the cool kids." Jackson smirked, running a hand through his messy blond hair.

Charlie laughed lightly and nodded. "Feels strange, doesn't it." He joked, looking over at the other man. "What brought you to come here and work with dragons?" He asked.

Jackson lounged back with his hands behind his head. "I went to the North American Wizarding Institute and on our first week we learnt about numerous possible jobs. I decided then I would either become a dragonologists or a zoologist. I wanted to work outdoors with animals but more specifically dragons. I applied for a few other jobs but this is the only one which accepted. I'm glad but I don't like being so far from home."

"Do you miss the people you left behind?" Charlie asked.

"I do. If I didn't come here I would have been getting an apartment with my girlfriend." Jackson shrugged, pausing as the main door in to the foyer opened and a man started towards them.

"Are you two Jackson and Charlie?" The man asked once he was only a foot away from the sofa. He had what was typically a 'baby face' and his short ruffled black hair and green eyes didn't really help with that – neither did his short stature. "Dalca said you were still here. My sister will be around eventually. I am Sora Ridgebit, and it is nice to finally meet you two."

Jackson looked over his teammate then started to laugh while Charlie stayed composed. "Greet to meet you, Sora. I'm Charlie, I am also rooming with your brother."

"Hard luck." Sora laughed and shook his hand and then Jackson's. "What's so funny?"

Jackson shook his head, "Nothing, kid." He said while grinning. "So where have you been? We were told about an expedition."

"Latvia, chasing a Horntail which was terrorising a woodland village. My sister has taken one of our comrades to the medical room. We could head that way so you can meet her or we could go outside to the dragon enclosures. It is up to you." Sora smiled, gesturing for them to lead the way.

"I say we go find the second midget Ridgebit." Jackson said, the grin still plastered to his face.

Charlie sighed when he saw Sora's confused expression. "He was making a bad joke. I'd love to see the training room again. It's supposed to be the best out of all the Dragon Sanctuaries."

Sora's face lit up at that. "The training room is one of the best parts of this job! You can practice fighting skills, magic skills and dragon training skills. My favourite is trust techniques but Kaida is always at the combat or weapon fighting." He chuckled then added a side note, "Never fight her, it can get scary. And never get between her and a fight, or you'll end up in the medical room." He grimaced.

"She can't be that scary if she is as small as you, mate. No offence but this Kaida doesn't scare me." Jackson said. "When she catches up, I'll take her on."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at Jackson then looked back to Sora as they walked. "How did your comrade get caught up in the fight?"

Sora sighed and looked straight ahead as they walked. "We came across dragon hunters and Kaida was disarmed so she jumped their leader and Markus tried to stop her which didn't end well for him or the dragon hunter." He stopped and held open the door for the two other men then followed them in. The room was empty apart from one girl sitting on a bench.

"Nice of you all to join me." The girl smiled cheekily at the boys as they entered.

"You must be Kaida. Ready to fight?" Jackson grinned, handing his wand over to Charlie for safe keeping.

"I am, but how about we make this interesting?" She picked up two wooden poles and threw one to him. "First one to fall to the ground loses."

"You're on!" Jackson began his advance and soon the hall was filled with the sound of clashing sticks.

Charlie and Sora sat down on the bench and watched.

"I don't know if having the two of them on a team is a good thing or not." Sora mused.

"I think it's good. This way they can strengthen each other." Charlie shrugged. "Do you think you can handle them on your own? I need to go get something." He said, standing once Sora nodded then making his way to his room.

It took him a while but eventually he found the camera his mother had insisted on him bringing. He had considered the idea earlier but it was probably the best he could do to make Molly happy, considering a picture tells a thousand words and all that. He made his way back to the hall and was a little shocked at what he stumbled upon.

Kaida sat on the floor, leaning against the wall at one side of the hall, panting heavily. Jackson was on his back at the other looking utterly defeated. Sora meanwhile had his wand out, looking amused.

While standing there, Charlie snapped a picture. "What happened? I was only gone a few minutes."

"I added some virtual attackers into the mix and they both fell at the same time." Sora grinned. "It was enjoyable to watch."

Charlie rolled his eyes. He knew he would get on with his team just fine. They were a little weird but he was sure they would make an amazing group.

* * *

 _" **Dear Mum,**_

 _ **Today I met my team. We are made up of Jackson Blake (an American) who is a good laugh and twins Sora and Kaida Ridgebit. I have two photos enclosed with this letter: one of what happens when you leave the team alone for a few minutes, and one of the four of us. Photos seem like the easiest way to let you know what's going on.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Charlie."**_


End file.
